parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex the Lion
Alex is a lion from Madagascar. Alex plays Shrek in Alex (Shrek) He is an Ogre Alex plays Dean McCoppin in The Iron Foofur Alex plays Tulio in The Road To El Dorado (Princess Rapunzel Animal Style) Alex plays Dash in The Little Pony ll: Return to the Sea, The Little Twilight Sparkle ll: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle ll: Return to the Sea He is a walrus Alex plays Sulley in Animals Inc (CyberchaseZoneFilms Style) He is a monster Alex plays Bobby Benson in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Alex plays Adult Humphrey in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Alex plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Saga (Princebalto Style) He is a Jedi Alex plays Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is a wolf warrior Alex plays Kodi in Simbalto III: Wings Of Change He is a sled dog Alex plays Prince Achmed in Simbaladdin He is a grumpy prince Alex plays Aladdin in Alexladdin He is a street rat Alex plays Woody in Cartoon Story He is a toy Alex plays Preston Whitmore in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (399Movies Style) He is an old man Alex plays Thomas in Alex the Lion & Friends He is a tank engine Alex and Marty play Baloo in The Wildlife Book, The Wildlife Book 2 He and Marty are bears Alex plays Adult Simba in The Lion King (MadagascarRockz Style) He is a lion Alex plays Jack-in-the-Box in Children Story 3 He is a toy Alex plays Ling in Nala (Mulan) He is a soldier Alex plays Peter Pan in Alex Pan and Alex Pan in Return to Neverland He is a Peter Pan Alex plays Young Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a prince of the Fire Nation Alex plays Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Earth bender Alex Plays Balto in Alexto He is a wolf-dog Alex plays Chi-Fu in Nellan Alex plays Fozzie Bear in Canal Famille Guy He is an orange-brown, fuzzy Muppet bear Alex plays Malfunctioning Eddie in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a Robot Alex plays Aladdin in Alexladdin The Lion He is a prince ali Alex plays Dweeb in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the parasaurolophus Alex plays Tucker in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Alex plays Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck It Alex Alex plays Lovi in Hi-5 And Pongi (Covi & Zizt) Alex plays the Missing Link in Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains Alex plays the Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Style) Alex plays Tiger in Canal Famille Planet He is a Tiger Alex plays Hermes Conrad in Futurama (Julian14Bernardino Style) Alex plays Stanley in A Lion in Central Park Alex plays Patrick in The Blu the Macaw and Alex the Lion Movie He is a Starfish Alex plays Mr. Krabs in Rogerbob Rabbitpants Alex plays Dr. David Q. Dawson in The Great Zebra Detective He is a Mouse Alex plays Sylvester in Looney Tunes (JimmyandFriends Style) Alex plays Mickey Mouse in Alex, Melman and Marty: The Three Musketeers Alex plays Fozzie Bear in The Character Show (The Muppet Show), The Character Movie (The Muppet Movie), The Great Character Caper, The Character Christmas Carol, Character Treasure Island and The Characters (The Muppets) Alex plays Lando Calrissian in Star Wars (Kingbalto Style) He is a friend of Han Alex plays Grebbs the Drink Scout in Catz (Joshua's Origami Australia Style) Alex plays Droopy in Bugs and Daffy: The Movie and Who Framed Orinoco Womble Alex plays Owen Grady in Jurassic World (Animals or Humans Style) Alex plays Rocky Rhodes in Feline Run Alex plays Sleepy in Nita White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Portrayals: *Madagascar (JimmyandFriends Style) - He is played by E.B. *Ponygascar series - He is played by Sunset Shimmer *Madagascar (Fiction Style) - He is played by The Tarzans & Sheenas Gallery: Alex the Lion Walking.png Alex.jpg Alex.png Alex (Madagascar).jpg Alex (Dreamworks).png Alex_madagascar_3.png Alex the Lion.jpg Alex_the_lion.jpg Alex by victycoon-d3k21tk.png Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex in Madagascar Alex in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Alex in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg|Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Alex in Merry Madagascar.jpg|Alex in Merry Madagascar Alex in Madly Madagascar.jpg|Alex in Madly Madagascar Alex hero.png madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2356.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2467.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg mad3-104.jpg 1011517866a65b2489.jpg 0707-28178q.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3225.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3838.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7636.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7633.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7632.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7631.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7629.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7624.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7606.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7605.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7604.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7565.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5740.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5739.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3583.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg Alakay_the_Lion_(better_known_as_-Alex_the_Lion-).jpg Alex closer 2.png Alex closer 1.png Alex buns.png Alex-Wallpaper-alex-the-lion-24491239-1680-1050.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6497.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6747.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6809.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6812.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6813.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8573.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8563.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8458.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8438.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8424.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8389.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8388.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8387.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8379.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8376.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3231.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3223.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3221.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3213.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3212.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3211.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3209.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3143.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3142.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5022.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5016.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-5038.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4788.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4753.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4604.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3937.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3935.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3895.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3869.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3845.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3844.jpg Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4961.jpg alex darn 1.png alex darn 2.png alex move over.png MadagascarAlex.jpg Zuba florrie madagascar 2.png Alex madagascar.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5274.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5273.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-580.jpg Alex-0.jpg Dreamworks Animation Franchise Characters.png Bull and Lion.png FELICIECTORTeams.png Alex, Diego and Puss in Boots.jpg Furries.png LionandPanda.png vlcsnap-2019-12-26-17h04m25s095.png Trivia *His, Marty, Melman, and Gloria's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Madagascar Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Everything Looked Delicious to Wakko Warner Category:Adults Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Romantic Characters Category:Alex and Gia Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:DreamWorks Animation Franchise Characters Category:Timmy Turner X Trixie Tang, Panthy, and Garnet Heroes Category:Paramount Characters Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Predators Category:Orphans Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Family Guy Characters Category:BluandAlexFan360 Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:Screaming Characters Category:African Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:The Incredi-Dimensions Characters Category:Carnivores Category:False Antagonist Category:Non Villains Category:MAD Characters Category:2005 Introductions Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Good Characters